uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
1Sa 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 And the child Samuel ministered unto the LORD before Eli. And the word of the LORD was precious in those days; there was no open vision. }} : }|2| 3:2 And it came to pass at that time, when Eli was laid down in his place, and his eyes began to wax dim, that he could not see; }} : }|3| 3:3 And ere the lamp of God went out in the temple of the LORD, where the ark of God was, and Samuel was laid down to sleep; }} : }|4| 3:4 That the LORD called Samuel: and he answered, Here am I. }} : }|5| 3:5 And he ran unto Eli, and said, Here am I; for thou calledst me. And he said, I called not; lie down again. And he went and lay down. }} : }|6| 3:6 And the LORD called yet again, Samuel. And Samuel arose and went to Eli, and said, Here am I; for thou didst call me. And he answered, I called not, my son; lie down again. }} : }|7| 3:7 Now Samuel did not yet know the LORD, neither was the word of the LORD yet revealed unto him. }} : }|8| 3:8 And the LORD called Samuel again the third time. And he arose and went to Eli, and said, Here am I; for thou didst call me. And Eli perceived that the LORD had called the child. }} : }|9| 3:9 Therefore Eli said unto Samuel, Go, lie down: and it shall be, if he call thee, that thou shalt say, Speak, LORD; for thy servant heareth. So Samuel went and lay down in his place. }} : }|10| 3:10 And the LORD came, and stood, and called as at other times, Samuel, Samuel. Then Samuel answered, Speak; for thy servant heareth. }} : }|11| 3:11 And the LORD said to Samuel, Behold, I will do a thing in Israel, at which both the ears of every one that heareth it shall tingle. }} : }|12| 3:12 In that day I will perform against Eli all things which I have spoken concerning his house: when I begin, I will also make an end. }} : }|13| 3:13 For I have told him that I will judge his house for ever for the iniquity which he knoweth; because his sons made themselves vile, and he restrained them not. }} : }|14| 3:14 And therefore I have sworn unto the house of Eli, that the iniquity of Eli's house shall not be purged with sacrifice nor offering for ever. }} : }|15| 3:15 And Samuel lay until the morning, and opened the doors of the house of the LORD. And Samuel feared to shew Eli the vision. }} : }|16| 3:16 Then Eli called Samuel, and said, Samuel, my son. And he answered, Here am I. }} : }|17| 3:17 And he said, What is the thing that the LORD hath said unto thee? I pray thee hide it not from me: God do so to thee, and more also, if thou hide any thing from me of all the things that he said unto thee. }} : }|18| 3:18 And Samuel told him every whit, and hid nothing from him. And he said, It is the LORD: let him do what seemeth him good. }} : }|19| 3:19 And Samuel grew, and the LORD was with him, and did let none of his words fall to the ground. }} : }|20| 3:20 And all Israel from Dan even to Beersheba knew that Samuel was established to be a prophet of the LORD. }} : }|21| 3:21 And the LORD appeared again in Shiloh: for the LORD revealed himself to Samuel in Shiloh by the word of the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *